


Master of Death

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it's okay because Harry is, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Master of Death, Minor Harry/Ginny, Minor Harry/OC, Minor Trigger Warning, crack fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Harry had no idea what being the Master of Death™ really meant. A crack!fic in three parts.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long weekend for me so I thought I'd give you guys a nice Easter present. This is my first ever Crack fic and also my first time using Betas. So special thanks to Danielle who wouldn't quit bugging me until she found a way to preview my stories before I posted them and Sheifa who pointed out some great little detail. Thanks. Please enjoy.

Severus Snape pulled himself to his feet and rolled his shoulders, stretching out the kinks from having lain in the same awkward position for the last three hours  as he’d waited to be released from his mortal anchor . His eyes landed on the floor, and he scuffed his boots at the trail of dried blood. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his robe and tilted his head back, finally able to relax after so many years. He took a deep breath, inhaling the putrid scent of dust, blood, and rotting wood. The sound of rustling fabric came from behind him but he ignored it, instead listening to the sounds of celebration coming from the castle. Riddle was dead, finally. He inherently knew that Potter had once again walked away from the Killing Curse.

“Bit annoying that.”

He ignored the comment. “You’re late. I died three hours ago.”

“I’ll have you know,” the deep voice spoke again, “I have waited twenty years for that particular death. Finally got the last bit of soul, so, here I am.  So sorry if that inconvenienced you, ”  he added with a familiar snark.

“A drop in the bucket for one such as yourself.” Severus said.

“For us, you mean.”

Severus finally turned to face the dark robed figure and raised an eyebrow. “ Dark Robes?  A bit cliché isn’t it?”

The figure buried in the robes huffed. “As if you’re outfit is any better. At least you won’t have to get used to a new wardrobe.”

Severus contemplated making a rude gesture but deemed it beneath him. “Where’s my scythe?”

The figure snorted. “Now  _ that _ is cliché.”

Severus shrugged. He’d never been afraid of dying for the simple fact that he had always known he wouldn’t really die. Oh, he would cease to exist on this mortal plane that much was true. But he still remembered going to his grandfather’s funeral when he was eight and seeing the tall man dressed in black robes standing at the back of the room. By then he’d been aware of wizards and magic but had never actually seen one, so he had been excited and quietly pointed out to his mum the man dressed in the long robe in the back. Her face had gone deathly pale, and as soon as the funeral was over, she had dragged him to see Madam Stilsky, a local gypsy woman. The Seer had confirmed what his mother suspected: upon Severus’s death he would follow in the family tradition of joining the long line of Reapers. 

“Well,” he sneered at the Reaper, “are you going to take me to finally meet your Master so I can get started?”

The Reaper started laughing and clutched at his stomach, his dark hood falling back to reveal familiar features: dark hair, long, hooked nose, and eyes as black as night. The man wiped a pale finger over his tear-wet cheek. He finally stopped laughing enough so he could speak. “I’ll take you to my Master, Severus. But I’ll tell you now: you, my lucky fellow, get to start under a new Master of Death™. You’ll be his first Death Reaper™ which means the two of you will have a Special Bond™.”

Severus eyed the man speculatively. “What exactly does that mean? Just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I’ll let some old man bugger me.”

His relative rolled his dark eyes. “Not that kind of bond, Severus. Although my Master™ has been known to take a lover from among his Reapers™...” he added thoughtfully. “No. It’s nothing like that. The two of you will simply learn the ropes together, and you will be responsible for recruiting Reapers™ for him.” The man paused thoughtfully. “Since I have grown fond of you over the years, a little hint: the best place to gather recruits is the battlefield.” He pointed out towards the castle with a knowing nod. Severus decided to leave  _ those  _ souls for other reapers; he didn’t relish spending the rest of eternity with anyone from either side out there. He waved his hand.

“I’ll take the next one. Isn’t America pissed at China or something? I’ll wait.”

His long dead relative chuckled. “Well, come along then. My Master™ should be returning soon with the newest Master of Death™ and we can introduce the two of you.”

Severus took the Reaper’s™ proffered hand, and with a wink they were gone from the Shrieking Shack™.

 

Now that his stomach was full, Harry pulled the covers up around his chest and attempted to settle back in the  no longer  familiar bed that he hadn’t slept in in almost a year. He jolted upright at the flash of bright light, his recently repaired wand already pointing at the figure that emerged. He blinked at the handsome man that stepped forward from the light, his bright blue eyes taking in the decorations and finally landing on Harry. He beamed brightly.

“You must be the new Master of Death™. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Master of Death™ Godric.”

Harry’s eyes flew to the Gryffindor crest that decorated all of the dorm rooms in this tower. He heard a huff and his eyes went back to the tall man.

“Do I  _ look  _ like a foolish Gryffindor?”

“Hey!” Harry started, but the man cut him off.

“No. I am Godric Ravenclaw, the last owner of the Deathly Hallows™.”

Oh, he must want them back. Harry shook his head. “But I don’t have the Hallows™ anymore. Just the Cloak™. I returned the Wand™ to Dumbledore’s tomb, and I lost the Stone™ in the forest.”

The man held up a finger. “Au contraire, mon ami. Once you are a Master of Death™ you will retain the Deathly Hallows as long as…  … (Ahem)... You will retain the DEATHLY HALLOWS… Deathly Hallows TM   (thank you) as long as you are alive. You will sire three children and pass them down the line until  some person from a  future generation is powerful enough to control them.”

Harry blinked at the man’s words and shook his head. “I told you: I got rid of them.”

Once again Godric shook his head. “You cannot ‘get rid’ of the Hallows™. I imagine wherever you stashed your precious Cloak™, the others are nestled close by.”

Harry gaped at the man and quickly turned. He pulled up the pillow to see a familiar stone and wand nestled in the folds of the cloak. 

“Told you,” the man said smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “So what does this mean now? I thought having the Deathly Hallows™ just meant I was invincible and could walk away from Death. I don’t want to live forever; I just didn’t want to die  _ today _ .”

It was Godric’s turn to roll his eyes. “Which you didn’t,” he said in a voice that clearly said that was obvious. “And now you have to face the consequences of possessing the Deathly Hallows™”

“But I didn’t want to possess the Deathly Hallows™,” Harry whined.

Godric huffed and took the few short steps to reach Harry’s bed. “Stop whining. I swear I was much more accepting of my role when I had the Hallows™.” He reached out and grabbed Harry’s robe. “I highly suggest you grab your Hallows™.”

Without thinking, Harry reached for the uncovered items as a bright light engulfed him. He stumbled to his feet as they landed in the middle of what looked to be a large stone castle, not unlike Hogwarts. Harry noticed right away that there didn’t seem to be any drafts or cold seeping through the walls. He tucked the Stone™ and Wand™ in his  back  pocket.

“Where are we?”

Godric shrugged. “Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, The In-Between, Alternate Dimension. There are a number of names for it. I call it home. Yours, of course, will be however you design it , right now it is merely a shell of a house. Your Reapers™ will live there and you will, of course, join them when you ‘die’ . ” The man stopped and turned to glare at Harry as if he had done something wrong already. “Please remember that your Reapers™ are not quite dead and they will need sustenance. Include a bloody kitchen when you design your home.”

Harry paused. “Wait. Can I have a house elf to look after my home and cook for my Reapers™?”

Godric made a face. “Merlin, please tell me you don’t actually  _ want  _ that thing that’s been asking for you.”

Harry’s heart jumped in his chest. “Dobby? He’s here?”

Godric snorted and waved his hand. “Yes. Followed my Prince around for days wanting to know if you were on his list. When it was announced that you were the newest Master of Death™, he immediately went to your home to get it ready. I suppose if you want him, you may keep him.”

Harry felt the first stirrings of joy since Bill and Fleur’s wedding and the beginning of this entire fiasco. Maybe this whole Master of Death™ thing wouldn’t be so bad. 

“So, what is it I do exactly? I mean, am I expected to walk people to the Pearly Gates™ or the Pits of Hell™ or something?”

Godric had begun walking again and Harry followed after him. “No, no. Nothing so plebeian as that. That is what the Reapers™ are for.”

Harry skipped a step to keep up with the long-legged man. “Do I get my own Reapers™?”

“Yes,” Godric answered as he turned down a corridor and Harry followed. “The first Reaper™ collected after you became Master of Death™ is your Soulbound™. What we refer to as your Head Reaper™. He is the one that will be responsible for recruiting more. Every Reaper™ will have a place in your home, and it will grow as you need it.” He stopped outside a large wooden door and it swung open. Harry followed him in and paused when he saw two oddly familiar-looking men standing in the room, both with the same familiar features and black robes, though one man’s robe looked to be covered in blood. “Ah, Prince, you have arrived at last. And with our newest Reaper™ I see.”

The two men looked over at them; the more familiar of the two sneered at Harry. “Potter. What in bloody hell are you doing here?”

Godric looked from Harry to Snape and back again. A wide smile spread across his face and he clapped his hands delightedly. “Oh excellent. You already know each other.”

“No,” Snape said shaking his head. He pointed to Harry. “There is no way in Hell™  _ he  _ is going to be my Master™.”

“Ah,” Godric said jovially, “then it’s a good thing we aren’t in Hell™. Now, as I was telling young Master Harry here, he will most likely have very little contact with most of the Reapers™ as the only time they really need to contact him is if there is some dispute as to the actuality of a person’s death or if one wishes to barter their soul for the soul of another.”

“You mean let him decide if it’s time for someone to die?” Snape scoffed. “You do realize he’s a bloody Gryffindor,  _ and  _ he just walked to his own death to prevent the deaths of thousands?”

“Ah,” Godric said thoughtfully. “Well, that would explain the inordinate amount of red in the room in which I found him sleeping.”

Snape whirled on Harry.”You were  _ sleeping _ ? My body was rotting away, left for Death Eaters, vermin, and Merlin knows what else, and you were  _ sleeping _ ?”

“I was tired,” Harry proclaimed. “In case it escaped your notice, I had just died and returned to defeat Riddle.”

“Oh, thank you for that, by the way. Been waiting on him for ages,” the unknown Snape look-alike said merrily. 

Snape turned to look at him, “You hush,” before whirling back towards Harry. 

“Did you even think to send someone after my body?”

Harry stared defiantly back at him. “Yes. I sent Professor McGonagall after you. You remember her, don’t you? Tall, stern, wears a lot of Tartan, you tried to kill her last night.”

Snape growled and stormed across the room. “I was not trying to kill her, you insolent brat. I was defending myself and trying  _ not  _ to hurt her or Filius.”

“Oh, sorry,” Harry sneered, “my mistake. When your buddies, the Carrows, tried to kill us I assumed you were in on it as well.”

Snape pulled his wand out, and Godric tried to step between them. “I wouldn’t-”

The hex was already heading in Harry’s direction before anyone could react. Harry braced himself for whatever pain Snape had thought to inflict on him, but nothing happened. Until Snape let out a loud curse and grabbed at his knee.

“Yes,” Godric said. “You see, the thing is: he is your Master™. Therefore, any harm you intend him will only come back on you.”

Harry smiled smugly at Snape, and the man glared back at him. “So why did I end up with him?” Harry asked Godric.

“Because he was destined to be a Reaper™; it’s in his line. He would have been mine, and you would have had to wait a hundred years or so for the next  Destined Reaper™, as they are the only ones that can be Head Reapers™.  But Prince was a bit anxious to collect on Riddle  and he had already claimed rights to collect on his kin ,” he eyed the Snape-twin reproachfully, “ so did not collect Severus’s soul before you became Master™.”

“You mean to tell me,” Snape growled, “he is my Master because  _ that one _ ,” he pointed an accusing finger at the other reaper, “was so anxious to get Riddle?”

“I told you; I had been waiting twenty years for him,” the other reaper defended himself.

Snape turned to his relative. “And now I am stuck with Potter for eternity.”

“But just until someone else becomes Master™ of the Hallows™, right?” Harry asked hopefully.

Godric  made  that annoying chuckl ing sound again . “No, Harry. Once Master™, always Master™. I do not get to retire just because you are now a master. I will simply be able to retire some of my Reapers™. I suppose I will have to settle with those that traded their souls,” he said warily as he moved behind the large desk off to one side.

Harry’s ears perked up at Godric’s words. “You mean we can make deals? Like trade one soul for another?”

Godric flipped open a large tome that had appeared on his desk. “Yes, yes.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Snape moaned. “What part of ‘willingly died for thousands’ did you miss?”

Godric looked reproachfully at Snape, “Well, he can’t very well barter his own soul now can he?”

“I can make good decisions,” Harry snapped at Snape. “I trusted  _ you _ , didn’t I?”

Snape turned his dark eyes on Harry. “And before that, how many times did you accuse me of being out to kill you?”

Harry crossed his arms defensively. “Well, if it weren’t for the promise you made Dumbledore, you very well might have been.”

Snape eyed him up and down and a shiver of apprehension slid down Harry’s spine. “I won’t dispute that.”

Harry turned quickly to Godric. “What happens if I hex him?”

Godric waved his hand as he made a notation in the large book. “Nothing. It won’t rebound to you, but he won’t feel it either.”

A satisfied snort came from Snape and Harry glared at the smirking man. 

“Look,” Harry and Snape tore their eyes from each other to look at the other Reaper™ who held a gold pocket watch in his hand. “The Medan riots of Indonesia are about to start and I’ve got about a thousand deaths to oversee down there. Why don’t I just take Severus along with me and show him the ropes? If anything comes up and we need you, I’ll just have Godry  here tag along to offer advice.”

A loud clap had Harry’s head turning to look at the other Master™. “Excellent idea, Prince. I can keep Harry here for a bit before sending him back to the Land of the Living™ and go over a few ground rules-” Harry ignored Snape’s snort, “and discuss a few situations I myself have come across in my days as Master of Death™. You two boys run along and have fun.”

Harry smirked at Snape. “Yes, run along now Snape.”

Harry turned back to Godric and gasped as he was doused  with the  cold water  of an Augamenti . He stood dripping wet and gaped at Godric.

The man attempted to bite back a chuckle. “Well, technically he didn’t mean you any harm.” 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Possible trigger warning* second paragraph alludes to Sept. 11, it can be skipped if reading it is too much.

Telling his friends about his new job title had been rather easy. Telling them that his Head Reaper™ was Severus Snape was a bit harder,  especially as, it turned out, Harry was the only one able to actually see the man . Hermione of course had taken it in stride and Ron had blinked furiously as Harry’s words sank in. Ginny had not been happy to learn the ex-headmaster hadn’t gone straight to Hell™, but Harry rather thought the man felt he had. Harry visited his Master of Death™ home and spent a pleasant afternoon being spoiled and gushed over by Dobby. It was rather nice to see the small elf had finally found contentment. He profusely thanked Harry for the small grave and said he had visited it a few times. Godric refused to allow Harry to speak to his parents or anyone else that had died in the war against Voldemort. “Too soon, Harry, my boy. The time will come.” 

Snape’s first visit to Harry occurred three years after the final battle during a horrible attack on American soil. Too many deaths, too many souls begging for mercy. Harry’s heart broke, and many a pregnant woman went into early labor. Even Snape didn’t have the heart to scoff at Harry’s decisions. There was one fool, though, that tried to plead for his life even as the plane wreckage around him burned. Harry spit on the man and informed him there would be no virgins waiting for him, or whatever his religion promised. He thought he detected a mild amount of glee from the dour ex-headmaster as he pulled the man’s soul from his burning body. Harry returned home and Ginny found him in the showers an hour later. She climbed under the warm spray still in her nightgown and held him until the shock wore off.

The next time Snape called on him wasn’t as dramatic and Harry wasn’t sure who to glare at; Snape for waking him or the woman who had just thrown herself off the bridge and was now begging for a second chance, promising everything from her father’s riches to her unborn child. Harry looked to Snape to verify that there was indeed only one soul going with the reaper that night before turning from the woman with a mumbled expletive and said he was going back to bed. Harry saw Snape several times over the following years, once or twice even by accident. He was bound to run into a Reaper™ or two while at the hospital anyway. It was just such a day when Harry was returning to St. Mungo’s to visit Ginny and his newest offspring when he noticed a familiar figure standing in the corridor with another similarly clad figure. Harry eyed the two men and twin hooded heads turned to face him. He eyed the second figure, somehow knowing this was one of his reapers. Jean Claude: dead five years, automobile accident in Alberta Canada. Flashes of the man’s life flicked through his mind, and he gave a small nod of approval.

Snape pointed down the hall and Jean Claude walked off to retrieve the older couple that had elected to pass together. Snape pushed his hood back and stalked towards Harry. Harry snorted at how the man still moved with bat-like flair, even in death.

“Checking up on the help, Potter?”

Harry scoffed and shook his head. He smiled slyly at Snape and jerked his head. “Come on, Snape.” He started walking and the man trailed beside him. “I’m actually here to see Gin. She just gave birth to our second.”

“Congratulations,” Snape said in a tone that left Harry wondering if he actually meant it. “Only one more to go.”

Harry shrugged. “I thought you might want to meet him.”

He felt Snape’s dark eyes on him as they turned the corner. “Why would I wish to meet your progeny, Potter?”

Harry turned to him and smirked. “He’s right here.” Harry pointed through the window to the small bundle that sported familiar black hair and bright green eyes.

“Good lord,” Snape exclaimed. “It’s a mini-you. Haven’t we been cursed enough?”

Harry chuckled and a nearby couple eyed him speculatively. He ignored them. “We had a bit of trouble figuring out a name. In the end we went with something we thought appropriate.”

Snape eyed him warily. “What did you do, Potter?”

Harry beamed at the man. “We named him Albus.”

Snape scoffed. “As if the child didn’t have enough to live up to being a Potter, you go and place such a burden on him. What is his middle name? Granger?”

“Severus.” Snape continued eyeing the blinking bundle through the window, so Harry tried again. “We named him Albus Severus.”

That got a reaction as Snape turned wide eyes on him. “What the bloody hell, Potter?” Harry winced at the loud declaration and almost told the man to quiet down when he remembered no one else could hear him. “As if Albus wasn’t bad enough. To saddle him with such a name, Harry James, I’m surprised your wife even lets you near the children.”

Harry crossed his arms defensively. “Ginny quite understands my reasoning. I only wanted to honor you, Snape. It’s taken me years, but, well, I suppose I’ve come to respect you a bit.”

“A bit,” Snape scoffed. “I don’t know why you would wish to saddle your child with such an atrocious appe-”

Harry placed a finger against Snape’s lips, cutting off his words. “It’s a little late, Snape. It’s done.” Hot air huffed against Harry’s finger.

“Harry?” He looked over to see a very pregnant Hermione eyeing him curiously while Snape continued to glare at him. She looked at his finger that most likely looked awkward out there in thin air. He pulled it back, feeling his cheeks heat.

“Oh, um,” he waved his hand towards the empty space. “Snape’s here.”

“Eloquent as always, Mr. Potter,” Snape scoffed, and Harry glared at him.

Hermione nodded knowingly. “I see. And did you introduce him to his namesake?”

Harry nodded as Snape spoke. “The idiotic imbecile did indeed acquaint me with his latest thoughtless folly.”

Harry glared at the man. “I’ll have you know, Gin and I thought very hard about it,” he hissed at the man.

“And what does he think?” Hermione asked casually.

“I think it’s abominable,” Snape sneered and glanced at Hermione. “What in blazes is wrong with her?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “She’s pregnant, Snape.” 

Snape eyed her stomach and even Hermione felt the gaze as she brought her hands up to protectively cup her belly. Harry slapped the Reaper’s™ arm. “Stop that.”

Snape snorted. “Well, it’s not one of mine.”

“Obviously it’s not one of ours. Do you honestly think Godric would allow a soul we recognized to inhabit my godchild?”

Snape reared back as if he had been slapped. “Your godchild? Sweet Merlin, is no one in this generation capable of making intelligent choices?”

“Shut up, Snape. I’ll have you know I’m a perfectly good godfather to Teddy Lupin.”

“Good god. The werewolf managed to procreate with that bumbling witch before Godric got them?”

Harry sighed. “Why do I put up with you?”

Snape sneered at him and leaned closer. “Because you haven’t got a choice.” He turned and stalked off cheerfully.

Hermione winced as a metal tray full of cups and plates crashed to the ground, felled by some unseen force that tripped over a cup that had rolled under its feet. Harry pulled his best mate through the Maternity ward doors before the reaper could struggle to his feet.

 

Snape got his payback, of course. Harry wondered if the man had timed it just so and wouldn’t be surprised if he had. It took him almost a year, and Harry had nearly forgotten the incident in the hospital. In fact, Harry wasn’t thinking about much at the moment. Molly had offered to take the boys for the night and Harry had taken off work to make a nice dinner for Ginny. He had picked up a bottle of wine the evening before and by nine o’clock the bottle was half gone. Harry had tossed Gin’s shirt to the floor and was enjoying her fingers stroking his newly freed cock as he tossed her bra somewhere off to the side. Her plump breast felt heavy in his hand and she moaned with delight as his thumb slid over her peaked nipple.

“Well, that’s not something I want to see.”

Harry jerked back to see a smirking Snape standing in his living room. “Bloody hell, Snape. Give a bloke a warning.”

Ginny let out a small eep and grabbed for her shirt to cover her bare breast. Snape snorted.

“You can tell the wife that I’m not all that keen on seeing her naked chest either.”

Harry’s head snapped over to Ginny to see the dark frown on her face. He looked back at Snape. “Can’t this wait?”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Snape said still smirking.

Harry glared at him. “You bloody git; you planned this.” His mouth gaped open. “Oh my god, were you watching us?”

Ginny let out a squeal and Snape snorted. “Contrary to your vulgar opinion, I have never gotten off by watching a student, former or current, having sex. I cannot help it if my timing was impeccable.”

Harry snorted and lifted his hips from the couch to tuck his waning erection away. He glanced up to see Snape watching his movements. He eyed the man curiously and shot Ginny a pleading look. “I have to-”

She huffed and stood from the couch, still clutching her shirt to her chest. “Whatever, Harry. Just go and get it over with. I’ll take care of myself.” She stormed from the room and Harry glared at the dark Reaper™. Snape still smirked at him.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Fuck off,” Harry said as he grabbed Snape’s arm and motioned for him to Blink them to wherever the latest hapless whiner was located. 

 

Severus glared down at the man on his knees. Tears streamed down his face and his hands were clutched in prayer.

“Please. I’ll give you anything. It’s my wedding night.”

Severus looked over at the lithe blonde straddling the naked body on the bed as she attempted CPR, the ribbons from her purple negligee getting wrapped in her fingers every time she pressed down on his chest. He sighed.

“I’ll have to go get my boss.” 

The man nodded vigorously. “Yes. Your boss. Yes. Go get him.”

Severus rolled his eyes and focused on Harry before Blinking from the room. Contrary to what the man thought, Severus was not aware of his every move. Oh, he’d known a split second before Blinking into the man’s house last time that he and the wife were doing naughty things to each other, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing Ginevra in such a position had done nothing for him; honestly, he hadn’t felt an attraction to women since the early days of his Reaper™-hood. But seeing Potter’s large and leaking cock. That had been a nice surprise. He wondered how long one (“one” being the Chosen One of course) had to be dead before said ‘one’ gave in to his sexual needs and were willing to turn bi? Severus had an eternity; he could wait a hundred years or so.

He blinked at the flashing lights around him. Where the bloody hell was he? It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and he could finally make out figures writhing on a dance floor, disco lights bouncing off every available surface and the steady  _ thump thump _ of bass. He turned in a circle and scanned the room for Potter. What was the man doing in a place like this? There were men pressing against each other on the dance floor, groups huddled together doing… interesting things. Was he at some sort of coming out party or stag-do for a gay friend? He turned around and spotted the familiar dark hair pressed back against a wall, mouth open and eyes closed. Severus licked his lips at the sight of the man on his knees in front of Potter. Potter’s hand guiding the man’s head as his mouth sucked on the familiar swollen cock. He smirked and stepped forward.

“Well, this is more like it,” he said, eyeing the two men.

Potter’s eyes popped open. “Fuck, Snape,” Potter growled, obviously not expecting the Reaper™.

The man on his knees pulled from Potter’s cock and Severus got a nice eye full. “What did you call me?” 

Potter’s eyes widened as he realized what had happened. “No, I wasn’t talking to you,” he rushed to explain to the man that was quickly rising to his feet.

“Obviously,” the man sneered in what Severus thought was a fairly good imitation of him before stalking off.

“Wait…! Bloody hell, Snape. You’re timing is terrible,” Potter said with a huff as he tucked himself away.

Snape eyed him, “Oh, I think it’s just perfect.”

“I doubt I’ll get any more tonight. Come on,” he grabbed Severus’s robe and they Blinked from the club. Potter gaped down at the sobbing man and over to the wailing woman. He sneered at the man. “You called me away from a fairly decent blowjob because you can’t bare the thought of dying from an orgasm?”

The man blinked up at him. “I-”

Potter waved his hand. “At least you got to orgasm. And if it’s any consolation she’s carrying your baby. At least I think it’s yours.”

“Oh, can I-” the man began hopefully and Potter snorted. 

“You can wait your turn like everyone else. I’m going home,” he glared at the man on the floor, “apparently alone and unsatisfied.”

Potter was gone in the usual bright flash and Severus grabbed up the weeping man. “You’re bad luck, mister. My boss doesn’t take too kindly to having his personal time interrupted.”

They blinked from the room, leaving the newly-widowed newlywed weeping. Once Severus had delivered the latest soul, he concentrated on finding Potter. The familiar dark feeling of Grimmauld Place wrapped around him and he shivered.

“Another one already?”

Severus turned to see the man standing beside the glowing fireplace, a tumbler of something in his hand. “Why are you here?”

Potter lifted his glass in salute. “Why are any of us here?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Do not get philosophical on me, Potter. Why are you at number 12, and where is your wife?”

“ _ Ex- _ wife you mean.” He pushed away from the mantle and went to settle into one of the dark green wingbacks.

“What?” Severus gaped at the man. “But what about your third offspring?”

Potter snorted. “Don’t worry, Snape. I did my duty. It’s been three years since last time I saw you. We had a little girl two years after Al.”

Severus blinked. Three years? He hadn’t realized it had been so long. He paused and took in the familiar figure, seeing the man for the first time in a long time. He hadn’t grown height wise very much and he was still thin, but more muscular than he had been in his younger days. He also sported the beginnings of a five-o’clock shadow. The dark hair was still wild, still looked as if he’d just slipped from bed, and the green eyes hadn’t lost any of their intensity. “How old are you now?”

Potter blinked up at him. “Thirty, Snape. I’m catching up to you. Pretty soon I’ll be older than you.”

Severus wrinkled his nose at the thought. “When the hell did you decide you were gay?”

Potter looked over at him. “I’m not gay, Snape. I enjoyed fucking my wife just as much as shagging a man. Unfortunately my wife was not of the same mind.” He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “Her fault really.”

Severus moved to sit in the other chair. “And how is it her fault?”

Potter stared into the fire. “After Al, our relationship kinda started to fizzle, and she had this great idea to try new things. So we brought in this guy from her job.” Potter shifted in his seat and his face began to darken. Severus didn’t think it had anything to do with the fire. Potter took another sip of his drink. “How was I to know she wanted to be in the middle? I was balls deep in the man before she realized what was going on. Best fucking orgasm of my life.”

Severus was shifting in his seat now. “Must be nice,” he mumbled.

Potter’s eyes shot up to him. “I thought all you Reapers™ got it on quite regularly.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I do not do casual relationships, Potter.”

Potter blinked his wide green eyes at Severus. “You realize you are immortal right?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “And the only relationships I can have are with other immortals. I refuse to enter into a relationship where the other person is already thinking about their out.”

Potter nodded and stared off into the fireplace. A slow smirk pulled at his lips. “Hey, Snape. Can you be with Vampires?  Sorry, Vampires™. I mean technically they aren’t alive.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Contrary to popular belief, Potter, Vampires™ are easily controlled, and I am not looking for a submissive.”

Green eyes sparkled. “So you like ‘em dominant?”

Severus reared back, horrified. “Absolutely not! But I like a partner who knows how to take the initiative. I’m an equal opportunity lover, Potter.”

Potter blinked at him and shook his head. “I didn’t even know you were gay.”

“Like you, Mr. Potter, another area I am an equal opportunist in. Though lately my tastes have begun to run towards the more masculine of the species.”

Potter glared at him. “Can’t you just say men?”

Severus shrugged. “Big words too much for your feeble mind, oh master?”

Potter raised his glass warningly at Severus. “You’re a bastard.”

Severus shrugged. “I never proclaimed otherwise.” 

 

“Snape!” 

Severus looked up from the book he was reading.

“Snape! Where are you, you bloody bastard?”

He placed the book on his bedside table and stood, summoning his house robe. He slipped it over his shoulders as he crossed the room and tied the sash before pulling his bedroom door open. Potter stood in the small gallery at the top of the stairs that branched off to the hallways leading to the other Reapers’™ rooms. His hair was, as usual, mussed and he looked to have a few days’ worth of beard growth. He also looked half drunk. The younger (was he still younger?) man whirled around. 

“Dobby.” The small elf appeared next to Potter. “Where is Snape’s room? That bastard-” he was cut off as the elf pointed towards Severus and Potter turned, his verdant eyes locking on Severus and something flashed in their depth. 

“You,” he growled and stalked towards Severus. The Reaper™ immediately tensed up. Potter reached him and pressed a palm to Severus’s chest. “It’s all your fault,” Potter demanded as he pushed and Severus stepped back into his room. 

“The last three months, all I can think about is you.” He continued to push Severus back as he spoke. “I can’t even  _ think  _ about going to some muggle club because what if  _ you _ show up again? I went back a few weeks later, but all I could think about was you showing up and me saying your name again and losing another decent blowjob. And I sure as hell can’t bring them back to my place. By my count, that’s at least three good orgasms you owe me, Snape.” He pushed hard and Severus stumbled back onto his bed. Potter eyed him hungrily and Severus felt the blood rush between his legs. Potter moved onto the bed and straddled him. “And I intend to collect,” he said huskily as he pulled at the sash on Severus’s robe and it fell open to reveal the worn black shirt beneath. Potter slid his hand under the shirt and a finger slid over his tightening nipple. “Any objections?”

Severus shook his head as he gasped at the harsh tweak of his sensitive nipple. “No.”

“Good.” Potter reached up and pulled his glasses from his face and tossed them on top on Severus’s book before lowering his mouth to meet Severus’s. Severus moaned as the soft lips pressed against his and the harsh stubble scraped his jaw. He opened for Potter and their tongues met in a dance for dominance, neither willing to give in. Potter growled and pressed his hips against Severus. “You owe me,” he said pulling back.

Severus grabbed the slender hips and rolled them over . “You owe me more,” he growled back as he attacked Potter’s neck. The man arched deliciously up against him.

“M-more? How?”

Severus sucked an earlobe between his lips and worried it with his teeth. “Is that a demand or a question?”

“Yes,” Potter gasped. Severus chuckled and mouthed his way down the slender throat.

“Been waiting for you for ten years. Or something like that, I’ve lost count.” He pressed his teeth into the base of Potter’s neck and the other man moaned.

“Ten years.”

“Oh yes,” Severus said as his hand slid down the other man’s side and gripped his hip. “Of course, I was willing to wait until you had died and gotten appropriately bored.” The wandering hand slid between them and grasped at Potter’s erection. “But this’ll do just as well.”

He was flipped over and Potter was on top of him once again. “Yes, well, I’m not willing to wait until I’m dead, and I came to you so you’ll just have to submit to your master this time,” Potter smirked at him.

Severus sneered and was about to make some scathing retort but Potter was moving down his body and Severus’s shirt was moving up and then a hot, wet mouth was moving down his torso and his bottoms and pants were suddenly gone and something much nicer was encasing his cock. Until it wasn’t and then something much, _much_ nicer was wrapping around his hardened member. Severus moaned and arched into the wet heat. Yes, okay. He could let Potter lead this once. He clutched at the blanket and gasped as Potter showed just how much he enjoyed having a man’s cock in his mouth. 

Severus felt something slick tease at his hole and he spread his legs. It wasn’t very often he had allowed someone the liberty, but he knew if he wanted to keep Potter he would have to make allowances. Besides, it seemed the man might have some idea what he was doing and  _ oh _ .  _ Oh, yes. _ He shifted his hips so Potter could have better access and a pillow shifted its way under him. And something shifted inside him. His eyes popped open to see a smirking Potter above him. He tried to sneer but the expression was lost as Potter’s fingers slid inside him again.

“Your mouth looked much better on my cock,” he panted.

Potter leaned closer, “But I didn’t want you to come before I was buried inside you.” Potter moved and Severus bit back a moan at the empty feeling. And then something that was clearly not a finger pressed against him. “I’m going to fuck you now, Severus.”

Severus reached up and grasped naked hips wondering when Potter had lost his clothing. “Then get on with it, Harry,” he purred and smiled in triumph when a shudder raced down the man’s body.

His breath caught as Potter pushed against him. He wrapped his legs around the bony hips and urged the man on as his stretched and oiled  body greedily accepted the intrusion. Potter moaned as he slipped inside Severus and pressed his lips to the reaper’s once more. Severus reached up combed his fingers through Potter’s hair, clutching at the dark strands and holding their mouths together. Potter’s tongue darted in and out of his mouth and soon his hips were setting the same rhythm. Potter gasped as he pulled back from Severus’s mouth.

“Fuck, Severus. You feel incredible.”

“You are… surprisingly… adept-” Potter shifted his hips and thrust in harshly against Severus’s prostate causing him to arch off the bed, “Oh, fuck. Oh. Don’t stop.” Severus moved one hand from Potter’s head to leverage himself against the headboard and push into Potter’s thrusts. The younger man’s grunts got lost in Severus’s own gasps of pleasure. Surprisingly strong fingers pressed into his hips, stilling his movements as the thrusts picked up speed before Severus could even ask. A hand on his leaking prick was more evidence that Potter was more aware of what he needed than he was. He arched up into the touch and felt the familiar build up growing low in his belly. “Yes. Yes.”

“Look at me, Severus,” Potter whispered and Severus tore his eyes open to look into the deep green of his lover. He fought to keep them open as sensation overwhelmed him and hot come spilled from his cock. Potter let the softening prick fall from his hand and braced himself on either side of Severus before thrusting in hard with a deep look into the dark eyes. “You’re mine, Severus Snape. All mine.” His own warm come filled Severus and Severus felt his breath hitch just before Potter’s mouth claimed him again. He pressed up into the urgent kiss, their tongues once again both fighting a losing battle for dominance.

At some point, Potter slipped from his body and moved to snuggle against his side as he slowly kissed his way down Severus’s jaw and neck to rest comfortably against the crook of his shoulder.

**“** Mmm **.** That was much better than I imagined.”

“Really, Potter, I believe you’re being much too lenient on me,” Severus said trying to bite back a smirk.

Potter shifted his head and soft hair brushed against Severus’s neck. “Oh?”

“Yes. You claim that I owe you three, well now two, orgasms, but i think it must be more than that.”

A silky leg slid up his thigh. “Explain.”

“Well, there’s the one I interrupted with your wife-”

“Ex-wife.”

Severus waved off the correction. “The one I interrupted at the club, which, honestly, if it was only a decent blowjob, it should only count as half an orgasm, but we’ll go with your count. So that one and the one you missed when you went back, is that correct?”

“Mhm,” Potter mumbled.

“But you forgot to take into account the ones you would have had if you hadn’t been too preoccupied with worrying about me showing up.”

“Ah,” Potter said as he pressed a hand to Severus’s chest and pushed himself up to look down at Severus. “Yes, I can see where my thinking might have been flawed.”

“And,” Severus added quickly, “there are also the myriad of other orgasms you’ll potentially miss out on now.”

“Now?” Potter said with a smirk.

Severus nodded seriously. “Oh yes. I believe I mentioned that I don’t do casual relationships. Therefore I forbid you to have sex with anyone but me from now on.”

Potter tilted his head in a gesture reminiscent of his younger days. “Anyone but you from now on. So that means I either have to come here,” he indicated the house around them, “Or I have to wait for you to come to me.”

“Exactly. And if I’m busy, you might just have to wait.”

“Hmm. That could be a lot of missed orgasms. I suppose it’s a good thing we have eternity for you to make it up to me.”

Severus nodded again. “Yes. Especially if you’re only counting the ones where you top. Remember, you still owe me ten years’ worth.” His hand slid down between their thighs to cup Potter’s flaccid penis. “Plus, I’ve been wanting a taste of this for quite some time.” Severus felt an interested twitch and Potter pressed against him.

“But if we’re only counting when I top, then we can only count when you top,” Potter pointed out. “So I suppose if we were to do  _ that _ , it wouldn’t count for either of us.”

Severus smiled slyly, “I see you are finally learning something, Potter.”

“Mmm. I can be taught. When the subject is right.”

Severus gave a mock sigh. “I knew I’d never live to see the day.”

Potter snorted and dropped down to curl against Severus.


	3. Part 3

“Harry, we’re worried about you.”

Harry looked up at Hermione as she sipped her wine in the chair across from him then over to Ron who simply shrugged. He should have known this dinner was too good to be true. He picked up his own glass and took a healthy drink before setting it back down.

“And what has you so worried about me now? I thought things were going pretty good for me. The kids are all in school and I’m the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What more could I need?”

“Maybe it’s not what you need but what you might want,” Hermione said with a knowing look.

Harry furrowed his brow trying to think of what he could possibly be missing.

She gave him an exasperating look. “Harry, you hardly socialize.”

He looked around their cozy kitchen. “I'm here aren't I?”

She huffed. “That's not what I meant.”

“Last week I met up with Nev for drinks at his wife's place,” he added placatingly.

“But that's with friends.”

He scrunched his nose at her. “You expect me to socialize with people I don't like? I get enough of that at work. No thanks.”

She sighed in annoyance. “Dating, Harry. You haven't been on a date in years and haven’t been serious about anyone since your divorce, and that was ten years ago.”

“Eleven,” he corrected. “And I’ve gone on plenty of dates.”

He heard Ron attempt to bite back a snort, but Hermione caught it and glared at her husband. “Harry, that was you stretching your wings. No one really expected you to settle down with any of those guys. But even that didn’t last very long.”

He grabbed up his glass of wine and took another long sip. “Look, Hermione, I spent the last sixteen years raising my kids and concentrating on my career after my marriage ended. I saved the world, I got married to a nice witch, and had my three kids. I did my part. I settled down once; who says I want to do it again?”

Hermione gave him one of her patented pitying looks. “Harry, surely you don’t want to die alone.”

Harry couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped. “Hermione, Master of Death™ remember? It’s not like I’m really going to die.”

She huffed at this small technicality. “Fine. You don’t want to grow old alone, do you?”

He shrugged and took another sip of his wine before passing the empty glass over to Ron for him to refill. He did so gladly, topping off his own glass. “I’ll have the kids and any children they might have.”

“What if they don’t have any kids?” she said defiantly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course they’ll have kids. It’s predestined. Again, Master of Death™.”

Her nostrils flared in that manner that told him she was close to her breaking point. He sighed and took his glass back from Ron.

“There’s this guy at the office,” Hermione began.

“No,” Harry cut her off.

“Harry, just listen. He’s nice, stable. Good looking.”

“No.”

“I think he’d be perfect for you if you just gave him a chance.”

“No, Hermione,” Harry said with more force than he’d intended.

“Whoa, mate,” Ron finally broke in. “Careful how you talk to my wife.”

Harry stood and began pacing the small kitchen. He had known deep down he’d at least have to tell these two. Really he was surprised he’d kept it from them for this long. In part because he’d allowed his friends to set him up on blind dates as long as the men understood there would be nothing intimate on the first date; and he had made sure they never made it to second dates. And with children around, his friends and family always seemed to have something more important to discuss. But now, with the two youngest off to school, it left everyone free to meddle in the lives of others. 

He ran a hand down his face and stepped back over to the table. He picked up his glass and took another swallow, knowing he would have to stop soon if he planned on returning to his own bed tonight. He put the glass back down and gripped the back of the chair. He closed his eyes and took a bracing breath.

“Okay, fine. I’ll tell you. I hadn’t really wanted to have this conversation. Ever. I had foolishly hoped that at least my two best friends would allow me to live my life the way I want, but I can tell you’re just as persistent as when we were in school.” He opened his eyes and smiled at them to let them know he meant no real harm in the words. “The thing is, I’m in a relationship.”

“What!?”

“How long has this been going on?”

Harry winced. “Almost ten years.”

“WHAT!?”

“But you never go out. You’ve never introduced us to anyone,” Hermione added with a note of hurt in her voice.

“Mum’s going to be pissed you haven’t brought him to Sunday dinner.”

Hermione tilted her head and looked softly at Harry. “Are you ashamed of him, Harry?”

“What? No. I- I love him.” he dropped his head and picked at the wooden chair. “I just- I can’t introduce you to him.”

“Why not, Harry?”

“This ought to be interesting.” Even after all these years it still startled the hell out of him when he did that. Harry jumped and turned to face the dark figure behind him.

“Bloody hell, Severus. I’m going to put a fucking cat bell on you.”

The familiar lips curved in a lurid sneer. “Mmm. Moving on to collars now are we, Master Harry?” Harry couldn’t stop the shiver at Severus’s purr. “If I have to have a collar, so do you.” Severus stepped closer and Harry backed into the chair, knocking it against the table.

“Harry?”

He turned at Ron’s question and saw the blue eyes filled with concern. The haze of lust began to clear his mind and he glanced back at Severus. “I- are you here on business?”

Severus smirked at him. “Do I look like I’m here on business?”

Harry ran his eyes over the dark figure in black jeans and pullover. “You aren’t wearing your cloak.”

“I’d be wearing a lot less by now if I’d found you at home.”

Harry felt his cheeks burn. “I’m not there.”

“Obviously. But I could have just as much fun here as there.”

“No,” Harry said sternly. “I’m having dinner with Ron and Hermione; you aren’t going to play those games, Severus.”

Severus smirked. “I thought you liked it when I played games. Remember when you wore your invisibility cloak and I fucked you at that club?” Severus stepped closer and Harry put a hand up to stop him, pressing against the hard chest as his blood pounded in excitement.

“Severus, stop. Please I-”

“Oh bloody hell,” Ron gasped.

Severus smirked. “Oops. Too late.”

“Bastard,” Harry said without malice and turned to face his friends. Ron’s face was pale and Hermione’s mouth hung open. He ran a hand over his face. “I can’t introduce you because he’s dead. Besides you already know him.”

“H-Harry,” Hermione stammered out.

“Ah, the esteemed Ms. Granger finally finds her voice.”

“It’s Granger-Weasley you git,” Harry said over his shoulder. “And you know that.”

Severus finally took the last step to reach Harry and pressed gently against his backside, Harry could feel the man’s erection through their clothes.

“Harry, there’s no way that is a healthy relationship,” she said adamantly.

“How?” Harry prompted defensively. “How could it possibly not be a perfectly normal relationship?”

“Um, he’s dead, mate,” Ron said carefully. “Remember? Big snake, evil man with bad wand, blood all over the shrieking shack.”

Harry waved his hand. “Yes, yes. I was there. Prince wasn’t: he was too busy waiting for me to kill Riddle. But I’m a Master of Death™, and Severus is my Reaper™. I can see him, touch him-”

“Oh please do, Master™,” Severus purred in his ear.

“I fail to see what you consider unhealthy about it.”

“What about socializing?” Hermione said. “Introducing him to your friends and family?”

Harry waved his hand. “You all know him already and the ones that don’t will meet him eventually. And we socialize plenty- well, for us.” His friends blinked at him and he huffed. “We have dinner at our home with the other Reapers™, and sometimes we dine with Godric and his latest dalliance. Plus, Godric likes to throw outlandish parties that would put the Malfoys’ to shame. We’ve gone to a few of them.”

“I don’t know, Harry.” It was Hermione’s turn to stand and start pacing. Harry moved back to watch her but bumped into Severus who grabbed his waist and held it against him.

Harry sighed, “You might be dead, Severus, but you aren’t a ghost. Back up.”

Severus pressed warm lips to Harry’s neck. “Make me, Master™.”

“Merlin, you’re in a mood tonight.”

“It’s been a while,” he said rubbing himself against Harry.

Harry jerked away and turned to face a blank looking Severus. “No it hasn’t. It’s barely been two weeks.”

“Two weeks,” Severus repeated questioningly. “Are you sure? It seems like it’s been longer.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “As if you can even tell time passage. All you know is what that stupid watch tells you. How long have you got anyway?”

Severus pulled the familiar gold pocket watch from his back pocket and flipped it open. “There are some riots in Boston next week. There’s a particular police officer I’ve had my eye on. I’d like to catch him before Prince does.”

“Is he that good?”

Severus nodded. “I think so. Very fair minded. Not corruptible. Plus he’ll linger in a coma for a few months before he finally does pass.”

“So you’ve actually got some time,” Harry clarified.

“The riots start next week, Harry.”

Harry waved his hand. “Send Jean Claude. Or Natalie; she’s just as effective as he is. You know, I’ve only had to intervene three times with her. She’s quite apt at getting people to accept their mortality.”

“Harry, Mate,” Ron broke in, “you have no idea how creepy this all is. Like, I get you’re Master of Death™ and you have Reapers™ that collect people’s souls, but you’re discussing it like it’s…” Ron shrugged.

“Business,” Harry supplied. “It is, Ron. Death is my business now. And Severus is my partner,” he turned to Hermione. “It’s more of a commitment than you’ve made to Ron.”

She turned to gape at him. “What?”

“Well, in your wedding vows you promised until death do you part, right?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Well, Severus and I don’t have that option. He’s already dead and, like I told you, this body might die but my soul won’t. When Severus and I promised forever, it wasn’t just a saying. And believe it or not, Ron, Severus is capable of love, and I love him, and I know- eep.”

Harry was pulled up harsh against Severus as the man wrapped his arm around his waist and latched on to Harry’s neck. Harry automatically tilted his head back to give him access even as he pressed his palms against Severus’s shoulders.

“Severus, we aren’t alone,” he gasped as he tried to push the man back, not even daring to think what an odd sight he must make to his friends.

“But you  _ know  _ how turned on I get when you get sappy.”

He feebly pushed against the man as teeth worked at his neck. “I wasn’t trying to be sappy, I was  _ trying  _ to explain our relationship.” Harry pushed against him harder and Severus pulled back with a sigh. “Which I can’t do with you mauling me.”

“Fine,” Severus huffed. “Mind if I stand over here and masturbate while you ‘explain our relationship’?”

“Yes,” Harry exclaimed. “I mind very much.”

Severus rolled his eyes as he stepped back to lean against the counter. “Fine,” he pouted.

Harry smiled at him, “You look cute when you pout.”

“I do not pout.”

“Harry!” Harry turned at Ron’s horrified exclamation.

“Wait,” came Hermione’s voice and Harry turned to see her standing with her arms crossed, a familiar gleam in her eye. “So you two can actually be intimate with each other?”

“Hermione,” Ron squeaked.

“Like real people?”

“Hey, I am a real person Miss-Know-It-All.”

“Severus,” Harry said carefully. “Calm down. That’s not what she meant.”

“I’m putting her name on my list and moving it to the top. Forget the riots you bushy-haired beaver, you’re next.”

Harry stepped forward and grabbed Severus’s arm, twisting him back against the counter. He glanced over his shoulder, “Hermione, I think you’d best apologize to Severus.”

Her mouth gaped open. “Oh. I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean it like that. Truly I didn’t.”

Harry turned back to the glaring man and slid a hand up into the silky strands of jet black hair. His fist grasped a handful and he yanked hard to get the man’s attention. Severus sucked in a harsh breath of air and his dark eyes focused as best they could on Harry. Harry kept his lover’s head at the awkward angle as he leaned in to whisper so his friend’s couldn’t hear him. “Behave and we’ll go back to our house. I’ll let you tie me to the bed and show me just how real you are.”

Dark eyes flashed with desire and Severus gave a tight nod. “She behaves too.”

Harry released the man and turned to face Hermione, “She’ll behave.”

Hermione gave a shaken nod. “I- I didn’t realize that  _ that _ sort of intimacy was possible after death.”

Harry sighed. “Hermione, how long have you been a witch? How many forms of the afterlife have we come into contact with? There’s poltergeists and ghosts and essences. I’ve even brought people back temporarily with the Stone™. Not to mention Vampires and Banshees. How hard is it for you to understand that Severus isn’t really dead? Yes, his mortal body died on this plane, but he lives in a different dimension now: a dimension I can move in and out of, a dimension I straddle, and when this body dies, I will move on to that dimension. Just like Severus did. He’s as real to me as you are.”

“And when did you fall in love with him?” 

Harry turned to Ron who finally had some color back in his face. Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. Somewhere between water dousing spells and the tragedy of murder. The victims, they always plead…” He felt the strength of a familiar hand on his waist and he stepped back into the warmth of his lover. He wrapped his own arm around his stomach to rest his hand atop Severus’s.

“You witnessed those things with him,” Hermione said boldly. “You have that bond with him now that none of us can ever understand.”

“It was inevitable, wasn’t it?” Ron asked thoughtfully.

Harry tilted his head in thought and felt long fingers slid through the hairs at his temple and behind his ear. “You were always going to be my downfall, Potter,” Severus said against his ear and Harry shivered.

An impish smile pulled at his lips. “I suppose it was.”

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t really understand it, Harry. But then you always had to do things your own way. And obviously he makes you happy.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t do me any good to threaten him,” Ron said with a smirk and Harry laughed.

“Don’t worry. He can’t hurt me. He tried that once. A long time ago.” He squeezed teasingly at Severus’s hand under his. Fingernails scraped up his thigh promising retribution for the tease and Harry pressed his rear back against Severus’s still hard member.

“Are you ever going to tell anyone else?” Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Not even the kids?” Ron asked incredulously.

“I’m sure my children do not wish to hear about who I sleep with, even if it is my long dead professor.”

“Albus Severus knows,” Severus said succinctly.

Harry jerked forward enough to turn and look at him. “What?”

“I… overheard him and the Malfoy boy talking about it.”

“Sweet Merlin, Scorpius knows too? Wait, were you spying on my son?”

“You gave me tacit approval to monitor young Albus when you gifted him with my name. Someone has to make sure he is not bringing shame to our shared moniker.”

Harry snorted but wisely kept his mouth shut.

“So the kids know?” Ron asked.

“Seems at least Al does. Which means Lily does as well,” Harry said with a shrug.

“I guess if the kids know and don’t have a problem with it, there isn’t much else we can say,” Ron said diplomatically, eyeing his wife.

Hermione let out a sigh and nodded her acceptance.

“Good. Now that that’s all settled-” He felt Severus tense behind him and the hand on his waist tightened its grip.

“Say goodnight, Harry,” Severus growled.

“Oh. Um, yes, well, goodnight then. I’ll owl.”

In a Blink his friends’ kitchen had disappeared, and before he could even register whose room they had ended up in, his naked body was being pressed face down in a soft duvet. Severus’s long, naked form was pressing against him and warm air rushed across his ear.

“I’ve been thinking about this for days.”

 

**80 yrs later**

“Well, fuck,” Harry looked down at the body lying in the bed. He glanced up at the chuckling man and glared at Severus. “This is all your fault. I told you I wasn’t as young as I used to be.” 

Severus smirked at him. “And I told you I was willing to do all the work.” 

Harry glared at the man that hadn’t changed since the day Godric Ravenclaw had introduced him to his Head Reaper™. “Let you top twice in a row? Hell no.” He glanced back down at the familiar form. “Well at least I got to orgasm before I died.” 

He felt Severus’s arm slide over his shoulders, “As usual it was delightful, Harry.” They stared at Harry’s mortal form for several minutes before Severus spoke again. “Just think, now we can fuck whenever we want and not just when I can get away.” 

Harry glared at the man. “You’re still a Reaper™, and I’m still Master of Death™. Don’t think you’re getting out of work that easy.” 

“Sleeping with the boss should at least come with some perks,” Severus pouted. 

There was a noise from downstairs and Harry gaped at the man beside him. “Fuck. That’s the grandkids. At least cover me up, you arse.” 

Severus was laughing again and shook his head. “Sorry, boss. Not allowed to tamper with the bodies.” 

Harry glared at him, which slowly turned into a smirk. “Pull the covers over my body and I’ll pull you from Collection Detail™ for the next fifty years.” 

Severus immediately froze and eyed him slyly. “Make it two hundred.” 

Harry shrugged; he’d been prepared to go up to five hundred. Sometimes his lover was so easy. “Deal.” 

Severus moved quickly and covered the ancient, now dead Harry with the large duvet before moving back and glancing at Harry. “You’ve reverted back to your mid-thirties.” 

Harry raised a hand to feel his stubbled jaw. “Have I? Well, it’s when I finally realized who I was and accepted it.” 

Severus nodded knowingly. “I like it.” Harry smiled up at him and pulled Severus in for a hard, swift kiss. He pulled back at the sound of steps coming up the stairs. “We should go,” Severus said, glancing at the closed door. Harry nodded and the room was filled with a blinding flash of light that faded as the bedroom door was pushed open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
